


(Un)certainty

by wrasslesmut



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Injured Jason, Jason Todd is Red Hood, She's pretty ambiguous but for what it's worth I think she's a WOC, and needs a hug, and really needs to consider going to an actual doctor, this was literally written and edited at 2:30am while i was in my Todd feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:55:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21744112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrasslesmut/pseuds/wrasslesmut
Summary: Jason gets hurt and the story behind how he got hurt prompts an actual conversation about labeling their relationship (and a confession that he had wanted to keep to himself until he could properly come to terms with it and the implications of that certain three word sentence).
Relationships: Jason Todd/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	(Un)certainty

She’s too used to the sound of the window opening, the clumsy stumbling of her beloved crime controller trying to disrobe on his way to the kitchen for a snack before he makes his way to the bathroom. It’s there that she meets him, already digging through the first aid kit for the antiseptic wipes and the tweezers.

He greets her with a kiss to the crown of her head and a gentle tap on her rear that was only covered by a combination of one of his tshirts and a pair of her panties, and she can only smile as she watches him pass in the mirror. But it’s a smile that is quickly faded when she actually gets a look at the gash across his stomach and the bullet wound that accompanied it.

“Jason, what the _fuck_?” She asks softly, watching as he takes a seat on the toilet and chances a shrug that quickly has him wincing in pain at the action. “What happened?”

“A bit of the usual, but I got a bit distracted which is why I look so rough.”

“Distracted by what, dare I ask?” He holds back a comment about how she was now the distraction when she straddles his lap to get a closer look at the gunshot wound in his right shoulder. The light from her small flashlight disrupts his focus more than his girlfriend (fuck, is that what she is?) in his lap wearing nothing but his tshirt and lacy panties already does, and he know what will come next but he doesn’t think he’ll ever be ready for her actually digging around in his body to remove whatever has been lodged into it on his nightly crusades.

“Well they had a _lot_ of guns, and- oh fuck babe that hurts-“ He hissed, since he definitely wasn’t ready for the tweezers, and he heard her mutter about how he should’ve been more careful to avoid getting shot. His left hand shoots out to grip the countertop as she finally starts to remove the bullet, and his right hand grips her thigh tight enough that they both know it’ll bruise but he can’t further disrupt her focus because the worst part was almost over.

“Atta boy, Jay,” She soothes as the bullet is fully removed, and she sets it on the counter because she knows he's going to want to track down _exactly_ who was responsible for bringing the gun that shot him into Gotham. “You’re lucky this one stayed in one piece. Remember how the last one spilt into three pieces?”

“Don’t remind me,” Jason groans, gently massaging her thigh where he’d been gripping it as she starts cleaning around the wound.

“Anyways, what distracted you again? You started bitching about the pain, so…” She trails off, kissing his cheek as he rolls his eyes before she unwraps a sterile needle and gets ready to close the wound.

“Those assholes, they know I have someone. They don’t know it’s _you_ , but they know that I go home to someone and it freaked me out.” He spoke honestly, his face screwing up in pain when he felt her start to stitch him up despite the numbing agent. His tolerance was increasing again, he was going to have to get very careful again so that this wouldn’t become an issue.

Her only response is a hum, which has him nervous as he considers what she thought about that information. Was she worried, scared, upset? Or was she trying to deduce just how she was _someone_ to him? Was he reading too much into this? Did she patch him up out of obligation? Or- 

“The tenser you get, the harder this is for me.” She reminded, pausing in her work to move her left hand to gently rub his other shoulder. “Relax for me, babe.”

“You’re not worried?”

“About finishing your stitches? Absolutely." She murmurs, kissing his cheek before she sets back to work on finishing her work on this wound. "There’s nothing I can do about them knowing that you allegedly have a girlfriend, Jason.”

“Wait, _allegedly?_ ” He asks, and she shakes her head as she tapes gauze over his wound before fully bandaging his shoulder up. “Sweetheart you’re one hundred percent my girl.”

“I don’t recall having this conversation with you, Mr. Todd,” She smirked, finishing up her bandage job and pressing a kiss over the gunshot wound like she always did. “I mean, I always assumed there was _something_ – because you exclusively come here after the long nights, and the sex and cuddling, and the fact that I wear your clothes more than my own, but I didn’t know if you wanted a label like that or not.”

“It does create a target.”

“But you’re technically dead, for starters, so it’s not like I’m going to walk around announcing it to the world, and you also live here Jason.”

“Solid points.”

“I’m aware,” She quips, gently taking his face into her hands so that he’d keep his focus on her. “But, at the end of the day, how we proceed is up to you because you have the dangerous life here. I just patch you up before bed.”

“Which in turn makes your life dangerous, babygirl, whether you notice it or not.” He murmured, rubbing her back as she gave a slow nod to indicate that she was following his train of thought. “You have a say in how we keep going, too.”

“Yeah; but I honestly just want to be with you, Jason.” She whispered, gently stroking his cheek as he nodded slowly. “Where we are and how we get by doesn’t really matter as long as I get to be with you as we’re getting by.”

_That’s a serious call. Shared, but serious._ He thinks to himself, smile on his face as he looks up into her gaze. He knew that there was a serious emotion in her eyes, he knew that he felt the same, and yet he couldn’t bring himself to say the words that he knew he wanted to say.

“You still with me, Jason?” She asks, and he nods before gently pulling her into a kiss.

“You got me, babe, for as long as you’ll have me.” He assures, grinning when she smiled against his lips. “Gonna finish patching me up, or what?”

“You're such a dick,”

“That’s my brother’s name, actually.” He corrected, and she pauses at the rare mention of his family before scooting back on his lap so she can take a look at the gash. He likes seeing the way she investigates, her gentle touch against his skin as she evaluates his condition based on her limited knowledge of medicine gained from patching him up and marathoning _ER_ and _Grey’s Anatomy_. She’s gentle when it counts, when she knows he needs it, and he trusts that she is one of the few people on this planet who wouldn’t try to intentionally hurt him. Maybe the only person?

_I love you._

“Huh?” She asks as she moves from his lap so she can clean the gash, eyebrow raised as she watches him tilt his head. He's almost more surprised about how fluid the thought was rather than the fact that he thought something so vulnerable out loud, so he only hums as he meets her curious gaze because he needed to confirm whether she actually heard what he said. “You said something?”

“No?”

“Uh, yeah? You mumbled something Jason.” She commented, smiling up at the nervous man as she dropped to her knees in front of him so she could clean up the cut. “Good news, you won’t need stitches for this one.”

“Bad news?”

“I still heard you say something.”

He can only roll his eyes, trying to look anywhere but at her as she goes through the motions of wrapping him up. Again, a soft kiss is placed to the bandage and she smiles up at him as she rises onto her feet then holds her hands out for him to take. He knows he shouldn’t, but he still hoists her over his uninjured shoulder and carries her out into their bedroom despite her argument that she needs to wash her hands before going to bed. They’re clean enough by his standards, and he tells her so as he sets her down and wraps himself around her in the bed, taking a moment to clap twice so the lights would shut off.

“When did that happen?”

“While you were at work a couple days ago.”

“Interesting,” She murmurs, kissing along his jawline until she settles into the crook of his neck. “Think it’ll turn the lights on and off when you spank me?”

“We can definitely find out on another night.” He mumbles into her hair, smiling as she hums into his neck as he pulls her in closer. “Thanks for patching me up all the time.”

“Someone’s gotta do it, and I’m glad it’s me.”

“Why’s that?”

“It’s kinda like repaying a debt. You keep me and the city safer, and I keep you in running shape to do it.” She commented, leaning back so she could look up at him in the moonlit bedroom. “And I kinda like having you alive.”

“You make me like being alive.” He murmurs, accepting her kiss before she burrowed herself into his neck again. “Get some sleep, Doc.”

* * *

Morning comes and he’s relieved to feel that she’s still curled up into his side and fast asleep. Nobody took her from him, and she didn’t leave him, she was right where he needed her to be and he can’t help but smile as he kisses her head.

“Love you, Jason.” She mumbles, and he stills in her arms as the words sink into his skin like a heavy weight. He knows the sentiment is shared, he’d said so last night, but he can’t help but consider how she could love him, of all people? He was damaged and deranged on his best days, a ruthless killer on his worst. She spends her nights patching up his injuries, and sometimes without complaint about how reckless he can get.

But, he supposes, at the end of the day she stuck around because she _cared_. She wanted him around, wanted to keep him healthy, because she loved him and wanted him around her. She could say she was repaying him all she wanted, but she didn't owe him a damn thing and he knew that she knew that. 

“I love you too, sweetheart.” He whispers, watching as she slowly picks her head up to look at him with a small grin on her face.

“You told me last night.”

“I didn’t say shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @outlawjasontodd


End file.
